


Comfort

by captaindominoes



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Part of My Brothers' Keeper AU, Sleepy Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes
Summary: Rex has had a long day at work, but Ahsoka makes everything better.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lolafred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolafred/gifts).



> This somehow took me forever to write. It takes place in my AU, "My Brothers' Keeper", before the Jango incident. Both Rex and Ahsoka are in their 20s.

Date night for Ahsoka and Rex was never anything fancy. As two broke twenty-somethings, they neither had the money nor the time to seek out expensive dates. More often than not, they ended up hanging out at Ahsoka’s apartment since Rex’s place was crowded with his rowdy teenage brothers. 

Rex had promised to hang out with Ahsoka after work, though by the time he got there, he was sorely regretting that promise. Some days he was just so bone tired after working and taking care of his brothers that all he wanted to do was collapse into bed. Still, his promise to Ahsoka meant more to him than his exhaustion, so he showed up on her doorstep anyway. 

Ahsoka took one look at Rex and hustled him into her room. “Come on, big guy.” 

“I’m fine,” Rex tried to weakly protest, but Ahsoka’s bed was so big and so soft. She had decorated it with fluffy pillows and half a dozen stuffed plushes that looked very inviting right about that moment. 

“You look awful.” Ahsoka sat down and pulled Rex with her, and he practically face-planted into her pile of pillows. Not only were they soft, but they smelled like her. It was like one big, fluffy hug. 

“There you go.” Ahsoka rubbed his back and chuckled. “I know you had a long day at work.” 

“Stayed two extra hours,” Rex mumbled into the pillow. “And I stayed up late last night helping Hardcase with his math homework. He just doesn’t have the attention span to sit down and do it.” 

“I’m sure he appreciated your help.” Ahsoka scratched her nails against his scalp, pulling a soft groan out of him. Rex loved having his hair stroked, and even though he would never ask for it out loud, Ahsoka always knew what to do to relax him. 

“Mm…”

“Are you hungry?” Ahsoka asked, running her thumb over the base of Rex’s buzzed skull. 

“Mhm.” 

“I’ll warm up something for you. Obi-Wan taught me how to make carbonara. You just needed to get some carbs in you,” Ahsoka declared, standing up from the bed. “I’ll be right back.” 

Rex mumbled his agreement and stayed where he was, splayed out on his stomach with his cheek pressed against one of Ahsoka’s decorative pillows. In the kitchen, he could hear her bustling around the kitchen, preparing something for him. It was easy to let go and just float between the worlds of sleep and awake, relaxing into the warm embrace of Ahsoka’s bed. Sleep was a sweet temptation, but Rex forced himself to stay awake long enough for Ahsoka to come back. 

After a few minutes, Rex felt a hand on his back and heard Ahsoka’s quiet chuckle. “Hey, sleepy. Are you going to take a nap, or do you want to eat first?” 

“Eat first,” Rex slurred, his tongue heavy with fatigue. His stomach was clenching painfully. He had gone without lunch since work had been so busy, and all he’d had for breakfast was half a bagel and a cup of coffee. 

“Sit up.” Ahsoka sat next to Rex on the bed and handed him a dish of pasta that smelled absolutely divine. Rex leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek before he dug in, heart full and happy for her affection. He was so used to being the one taking care of others that being taken care of was a nice change of pace. 

Ahsoka curled up to Rex’s side and traced senseless patterns on his leg until he was finished eating. Setting the dish aside, Ahsoka gently laid back with him, allowing him to rest against her. “Do you want to take a nap?” 

Rex closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. “This is supposed to be a date.” 

Ahsoka smiled. “A date can be a nap. You look exhausted.” 

“Am exhausted,” Rex admitted, leaning his head back. 

“Well, I can only imagine how tired you are after dealing with those three hooligans on a daily basis,” Ahsoka teased, patting his chest. 

Rex groaned loudly. “You don’t even know. D’you know what Hardcase did yesterday? He tried to make pasta, but he overcooked it and it all stuck together in a huge clump. I found him and Jesse tossing it back and forth in the living room.” 

Ahsoka pressed her face against Rex’s chest to stifle her laughter. “Wow. Your brothers are truly something.” 

“They’re something alright,” Rex muttered. He put a hand on her head and absentmindedly ran his fingers through her long hair. It was out of its usual double-braid, her favored style. “I’ll take you out on a real date soon.” 

“Where are you going to take me?” Ahsoka asked, smiling even though Rex couldn’t see her. 

“Mm… you wanted to see the aquarium, right?” Rex hummed and yawned. “Maybe there.” 

“That sounds nice.” Ahsoka closed her eyes. “You know what sounds even better?” She paused. “Rex?” 

Rex, though he had fought valiantly against the siren call of sleep, now drifted off into the cool darkness that was calling him. Ahsoka was content to settle down and drift with him. Together in each other’s arms, it was the greatest comfort they could have asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Tumblr: captaindominoes


End file.
